The Fire That Burns
by Luckyladybird
Summary: Thier eyes both shone with the fire of burning stars in the night. The Doctor meets a young girl, not to different from himself, can the Doctor save her from captivity before it's too late. And where will she go after she is free?


"Now, now Donna it's not just a museum, it's a museum in the year 2956. Full of artefacts from across the universe" The Doctor bounded across the gleaming marble floors of the entrance.

"It's still a museum, you told me we'd be going somewhere brilliant, and we're in a museum. I don't know why I bothered to wear my nice." Donna pulled at her flouncy pink top and grumbled.

"Nah! You look fine. And it wasn't for nothing, today's the grade opening!"

Donna looked around, and noticed humans and aliens alike, all dressed grandly for the occasion.

"Ok then I guess it's not that bad. Oh and it just got better" Donna said as she noticed the tray of free Champaign. "Don't mind if I do," she said as she grabbed a glass.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"What? Just 'cus you don't drink doesn't mean I don't have too!"

The Doctor sighed "Look there's the next tour come on lets go!" He grabbed Donna's free wrist a pulled her towards the group waiting in front of them.

"Hey watch it! You're making me spill my drink."

"Well finish it quick!"

Donna gulped the rest of the sweet liquid down and placed her empty glass on a tray of the next waiter she saw. But at the fast pace she was being pulled she ended up knocking over the other glasses on the tray.

"Opps, sorry!" She called while being led away.

Soon enough they caught up to the tour that was just about to leave.

"Sorry we're late. I'm the Doctor and this is Mrs. Noble," The Doctor held up his physic paper to the tour guides face.

"Oh yes Mr and Mrs Noble we were just waiting for you," The young tour guide said wearing her professional smile, even thought she had never heard of these two people. But being the professional she was she knew better than to question the guests.

"Oh no we're not married," The Doctor said quickly.

"NEVER!" Donna added in just as quickly.

"Oh my apologies, I just assumed because you were together. I hope I didn't offend you?"

"Nope not at all," the Doctor said grinning kindly.

"Good." She said smiling "Now if you'll all follow me then we'll start the tour."

"Why does everyone all ways think I'm married to a skinny idiot like you," Donna complained.

"One day Donna, one day" The Doctor laminated as he followed the rest of the group.

**XXX**

"_Where I am? Why am I here? Where I am?" _they were the only thoughts that rushed around her head as looked around the room she sat in.

White.

White walls. White bed. White books. White paper and pens. White toys; even white clothes.

The only thing that wasn't white was the grey bracelet that was clamped onto her wrists. These were horrible things that let the people see the ugly things about her.

Her eyes were tired of seeing these white objects and all the nameless faces that passed the large window of her cell. Every person's face that walked past that window seemed as blank and white as the walls that held her prisoner.

She was empty and felt numb, before she crashed here she had been in the middle of a war. Her parents had forced her into an escape pod only telling her _"He still lives and so shall you." _

At that very moment the next tour group came round the corner, more nameless blank faces.

Except one.

One man was there. A man whose eyes shone like the stars burning in the night. Just like hers.

**XXX**

"Well isn't this fun, walking around a stuffy museum with lots of old people." Donna hissed to the Doctor.

"Calm down I think it's a brilliant collection. See that there. That is the result of 100 years of technology. It's the first diamond that was created using a high powered carbon Tetrahedral ray."

Donna stared at the Doctor, not at out confusion but more because she thought he sounded like a nerd.

"God, you sound like a nerd." Donna sighed.

"Now we come to the museum's most prized piece. The winged wonder. She was found at a crash site a few months before the museum opened. And we hope she'll be the most popular piece of our collection." The tour guide smiled again and therefore didn't see the harsh glare from the Doctor.

"When you say she you don't actually mean there's a girls in there." Donna bluntly asked the tour guide.

"Well Mrs. Noble you'll just have to wait and see."

The group was just about to be lead in the next room from what everyone could see it was different from the other rooms, the other rooms were dark with special lighting to protect the artefacts but this room was white and glowed with the harsh fluorescent lights.

As the group entered the large white room with a small glass box sat right in the middle. Sat behind one of the large windows was a teenage girl, staring at the group with hollow eyes.

The Doctor pushed past the older members of group and looked at the girl.

At that moment he felt like there was a fire behind her eyes that burned like the burning of the stars.

"What's so special about this particular piece then girl?" An old man with a pointed noised and leering eyes asked as he walked towards the glass and taped it, like what people do to fish, swimming in their tanks.

The Doctor turned to stare at the man, "This is not a piece of art. This is a living being." He turned to stare at the tour guide "And you have no right to keep her in this place."

"I'm sorry sir, but if you have a problem you should take it up with the director."

"Oh I will be you can count on that. Donna lets go." Donna pushed her way through the group and followed the Doctor, who was striding across the room walking towards the exit.

"Now sir in answer to your question this is what is special about this piece." The guide quickly tapped in a few number on a keypad near the glass cell and suddenly an electrical current escaped from the bracelets on her arms, they caused the girl to fall to the ground in pain.

She screamed and she wrapped her arms around her body and spread her hands across the top half of her back.

"What the hell are you doing!" Donna screamed as she raced back towards the group, at the same time the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the keypad in order to break it and therefore stop the current but it was too late. They were already unfolding.

Two Crimson coloured wings were protruding out of the girls back and her eyes burnt brightly. Many of the women began the scream, shouting things like "devil's child," or any similar things.

Then the Doctor realised that they both had something in common.

They were both the last two people of the respective races.

He the last of the Time Lord, and she the last of the Aka-ailes.

**XXX**

** Aka is Japanese for Red and Ailes is French for wings :D**


End file.
